


i won't let you

by latarde



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Broken Promises, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lowercase, No Happy Ending Fest, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers, mina is heartbroken, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latarde/pseuds/latarde
Summary: sometimes you have to break your own heart.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i won't let you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back. i think. kinda. with a twice drabble. i've been distracting my mind with everything that has been going on and i hope you guys have been well. i hope you guys have been signing petitions and sharing links and everything! anyways, enjoy this. remember, black lives matter y'all.

"are you coming to the airport with me?" the shortest of the two speaks out. her voice leaks uncertaintly and the tattooed girl is almost on her way out. she's standing by the door, her bags by her side but mina doesn't spare a second glance. she can't spare a glance at her. she knows that if she does, it'd be admitting defeat and she'd run to chaeyoung's feet like always.

"no." mina says and she's trying to be firm in her words. her back is facing the door as she slowly gets dressed. they had made love the night before, at least in her eyes. she knew that for chaeyoung, it was simply filling the void with something. she's tying a knot over her stomach and she hates how she feels it coil. her entire body wants to run to chaeyoung but mina can't. she can't turn a blind eye to her own heartache.

"oh." she says and she swears she can hear the surprise in her tone. mina feels like an utter sucker for even thinking that she was special to chaeyoung. she wasn't. she never was. she was her early morning company and the one that would rush to her feet when she needed somebody. she had to put herself first.

mina doesn't even realize that she's crying. she's tangled in her snow locks and she didn't even catch how her breath hitched. she didn't catch how a sob escaped her lips and how tears cascaded down her face. she's trying so hard to be strong that she doesn't catch how she's crumbling apart. 

chaeyoung's shoes squeak and she's making her way to the other. she's crouched infront of mina and she reaches to hold her cheeks. mina catches the tattoos that her management would try to conceal and the ones that she had fallen in love with so effortlessly. chaeyoung tries to kiss it better. she tries.

but mina only pulls away from her. she pulls away even if her entire body is aching for her to keep kissing chaeyoung. to kiss her until her lips are stained with her. she looks away even. she tries her best to stay strong. she knew that chaeyoung wasn't a bad person. she knew that. but she knew that she wasn't the best with her feelings. and she wasn't going to let herself be toyed with until chaeyoung understood what she felt. 

"i can't handle this." mina says and there's silence in her minimalistic bedroom. she's avoiding the brown eyed girl's gaze and her eyes are everywhere. it's on the plant across her, it's on the mirror that's spitting her reflection and on the flicks of chaeyoung's grey streaks. 

"handle what?" chaeyoung asks, playing dumb and mina hates it. she hates that this is what they've turned into.

mina and chaeyoung have been best friends for years. for long years. mina remembers hearing chaeyoung complain about her management being on her case because she trimmed her hair too short and how she'd laugh at her best friends antics. she doesn't remember exactly how the lines got blurred and they turned into a little bit more than friends and a little less than lovers. she'd ask chaeyoung, but she'd never have a clear answer on whatever this was.

"i can't handle whatever this is." mina says truthfully and there's strength in her core. she's looking down at the love of her life and she hates how she's the one that's cutting the ties. she hates how she knows chaeyoung won't fight for what she wants. chaeyoung has never fought for what she's wanted.

she watches how the girl swallows the lump in her throat and her eyes widen. she's blurred the lines and she no longer can read her best friend without earning a tear in her heart. she's waiting for a response, she's waiting for a reaction.

but that's silly.

chaeyoung doesn't fight it. she doesn't question it.

"okay." she says and it's a bare okay. it's meaningless. it only fuels mina with anger. but she's past that phase of her life. she's so tired of heartbroken and angry. she wants to hurt and move on from this. even if deep down, she knows that what she wants is for chaeyoung to want her back.

the succesful artist leaves mina's apartment and the blonde catches how she posts a story. it's a selfie, her with a peace sign and she's saying --- "goodbye tokyo." --- maybe that's what throws her over the edge. maybe that was the final drop.

mina goes blank. she goes blank and she's standing from her bed with a numb heart. she's throwing everything apart and she doesn't even catch that she's screaming. she's screaming from the bottom of her throat and she's clawing everything in her path. she knows that she's going to regret this in the morning and that her roommate would scold her. but she couldn't handle the pressure. she couldn't handle the indiference that came from her side. 

they don't see each other for months. 

mina unfollows her and slowly, chaeyoung breaks the mutual. they don't interact online and mina is extremely careful not to like any of her pictures. the fans comment on their friendship and how they miss it. myoui mina on her coffee breaks snorts, because she misses it too. she misses how things were before.

unlike the succesful artist, mina was a nobody. she was a small waitress that came from nowhere and she didn't have much. she had what she needed though, and that was her friends. she thought she had chaeyoung, but that memory would only live in her head. 

"do you think we should try the alcohol here?" dahyun asks. the brunette is one of her barista friends and somebody who seemed to filled the void in her chest. she wasn't using her like chaeyoung used mina. but she was close to it. the girl had offered to visit the nearby pub with mina. and she forced herself to say yes. it was time to get out of there. 

but she thinks of her.

_**"alcohol makes my throat itchy." chaeyoung said and mina instantly pulls away the drink from her hands.** _

_**"that's enough of that."** _

"yeah. we'll try it." mina says, forcing a smile and dahyun goes on to order.


End file.
